goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman calls me the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Gelman-Joey Me-Steven Police Officer-Wiseguy Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Gelman's dad-Simon Plot Note: I don't act like a monkey in this video. Transcript Gelman: Man, I hate Fluttershy106! He always gets us suspended from school! I know! I will call him the N-Word! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Gelman went off to Fluttershy106's house, and then he reached it, and he approached Fluttershy106, who was in the garden. Gelman: Hey, Fluttershy106! Me: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: Why are you substituting for Principal Prickly every time?! Why don't you get another job, you N*****! Me: What did you just call me?! Gelman: I said, "Why don't you get another job, you N*****!" Me: Hey! Don't say the N-Word to me! That's rude! Gelman: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Me: Gelman, stop this right now! You're so rude! Gelman: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Me: Gelman, if you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Gelman: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Fluttershy106 got very angry and lost his temper at Gelman, who was horrified. Me: (Shouty's voice) You know that?! Admit it! That's it, I'm going to attack you right now!!! Gelman: Not if you can catch me first, you N*****! Fluttershy106 began to chase after Gelman, yelling angrily. Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Fluttershy106 ran back inside the house. Gelman: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Fluttershy106's house, Fluttershy106 picked up a mace. Then he went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Gelman. Gelman: Oh no! Fluttershy106's going mad! He's got a mace! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Gelman: I better get away before that madman kills me! Me: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Fluttershy106 kept on chasing after Gelman. Me: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Gelman: AAAAAARGH! Gelman: He's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madman! Madman! Me: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Gelman ran as fast as he could. Me: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Gelman: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madman! Madman! He's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madman's going crazy! Stop that madman before he gets me! Do something, please! Before he kills me! Then Gelman ran past the police officer as Kurst the Worst caught up to Gelman, and the police officer halted Fluttershy106. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Me: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Me: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Me: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Me: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Don't worry, Fluttershy106. Maybe I will find someone to replace you for a while. Then the police officer took Fluttershy106 away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Fluttershy106 and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (After the police officer left, Fluttershy106 felt guilty and ashamed). Me: This is all my fault. King Bob found a way for me not to get sent here and I should have listened to him instead of tried to attack an innocent boy. (Back with Kurst the Worst and Gelman) Kurst the Worst: Gelman, you can stop being scared. Fluttershy106 is gone. Gelman: Kurst, I thought he was going to kill me. Thank Heavens, he got sent to the insane hospital. Kurst the Worst: What do you want to do now? Gelman: Let's go swimming. (later, Kurst the Worst and Gelman were in their bathing suits, they were in the pool) Kurst the Worst: Do you like my new bikini? I got it from Zara. Gelman: Yes, I do. (Back at the insane hospital) Me: I can't believe Gelman called me the N-Word and got me sent here! Let's see how he likes it if I dial his dad! (back at Gelman's house, and Simon's phone rings) Gelman's dad: This is Simon. How can I help you? Me: Your son just called me the N-Word and got me sent to the insane hospital. Please ground him when he gets home. Thanks and goodbye. (Gelman arrives in his bathing suit and his dad is angry) Gelman's dad: Gelman, I just got a call from Fluttershy106! He told me you called him the N-Word! You know that saying the N-Word is racist! Also, what did you do after that?! Gelman: I went swimming with Kurst. Gelman's dad: How dare you go swimming with Kurst without my permission?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 17 days! Go to your room right now while I free Fluttershy106 from the insane hospital! Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff